Erinnerungen
by Finist
Summary: Ich konnte mich nie mit dem Ende von Band Candy Giles Joyceabfinden....meine erste SongFic Uriah Heep


Disclaimer: Alles gehört Joss Whedon, ausser der Idee und das Lied ist von Uriah Heep (Lady in Black)!

Summary: Erinnerungen an eine Nacht (Giles/Joyce)... Ich konnte mich irgendwie nie mit dem Ende von "Band Candy" abfinden.

Review: Gerne gesehen, aber bitte habt Verständnis...da dass meine erste FanFic war!

Erinnerungen

Es regnete leise vor sich hin. Die Nacht war kühl und schneidend kalt.

Ab und zu zuckten Blitze am Horizont auf und Donner grollte nach.

Der Regen wurde stärker und Joyce suchte Schutz vor dem Unwetter.

Sie kam an einer Bar vorbei. Sie entschloss sich hinein zugehen um sich ein Taxi zurufen. Joyce setzte sich an die Bar. Im Hintergrund hörte sie eine männliche Stimme, die sang und auf einer Gitarre spielte. Aber sie hörte die Stimme gar nicht, denn sie war mit ihren Gedanken weit weg.

Sie bestellte sich einen Rotwein, setzte sich an die Bar und ließ ihren Erinnerungen freien Lauf.

An solchen Abenden, wie diesen, dachte sie noch oft an die Ereignisse der vergangenen Zeit. Sie musste lächeln, als sie an die Geschichte mit der Schokolade dachte, die sie alle in Teenager verwandelte.

Ihr kamen die Erinnerungen so frisch vor, als wären sie erst gestern geschehen.

Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, als sie das Bild eines gewissen Wächters vor sich sah.

Ein Gefühl, das sie in letzter Zeit häufig hatte, wenn sie ihn traf.

Ob er auch noch manchmal daran denkt, wenn er mich sieht?, eine Frage, die sie sich oft stellte, aber selber nie beantworten konnte.

Warum spreche ich ihn nicht einfach darauf an?, genau wie diese Frage, aber sie hatte nicht den Mut dazu .

Ich muss doch nur zu ihm gehen und sagen: Hallo Rupert, denkst du manchmal noch dran wie wir auf dem Polizeiwagen übereinander herfielen?. Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Nein. So kann ich das nicht sagen. Er würde mich anstarren und mich auslachen. Er denkt nicht mal an mich., so dachte sie jedenfalls.

Sie war so tief in ihren Gedanken versunken, das sie die zwei Frauen, die neben ihr standen gar nicht mit bekam.

„Sag mal, spielt der öfters hier?", sagte die eine. Die andere schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein. Den habe ich hier noch nie gesehen.".

„Ich frage mich wieso ? Er sieht doch verdammt gut aus und singen kann der.".

Als Joyce merkte, das ihr Glas leer war, kam sie zurück in die Realität. Sie bestellte sich ein neues Glas und drehte sich zur Bühne.

Die zwei Frauen tuschelten noch immer über den Musiker.

Joyce nahm ihr Glas in die Hand, nur um es vor Schreck fallen zu lassen.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, wen sie dort auf der Bühne sah.

Großartig. Da versuche ich die ganze Zeit einen Weg zufinden, wie ich ihn auf das gemeinsame Abenteuer anspreche und dann sitzt der hier und spielt auf seiner Gitarre.

Als sie merkte, das man sie, auf Grund des fallen gelassenen Glases, anstarrt, wäre sie auch lieber im Boden versunken.

In diesem Moment hörte die Musik auf, der Sänger ging zur Theke um was zu trinken. Joyce drehte sich so um, das er sie nicht sehen konnten.

Etwas veranlasste ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen, als er neben ihr stand.

Er stand eine ganze Weile neben ihr, doch durch die spärliche Beleuchtung im Raum erkannte er sie nicht.

Sie bemerkte wie die zwei Frauen an ihr vorbei gingen und sich zu Giles gesellten.

„Spielst du hier heute das erste mal?", fragte die eine. Sie war kleiner als Giles und stellte sich so, das er einen tiefen Einblick in ihr Dekolletee erhielt.

„Ja.", antwortete er desinteressiert und drehte sich zum Bartender um.

Mit dieser Antwort gab sie sich aber anscheinend nicht zufrieden und startete noch einen Versuch.

„Und wie heißt du?", fragte sie kein bisschen aufdringlich.

Giles drehte sich herum und sah auf sie herab.

„Man nennt mich Giles.", sagte er und ging wieder auf die Bühne.

Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Er nahm seine Gitarre in die Hand und fuhr mit den Fingern über die Saiten.

Er war mit seine Gedanken weit weg. Er dachte an Joyce, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit. Seine Erinnerung kreisten um diesen eine Nacht, die er nie vergessen wird. Wie sehr wünschte er sich doch, das er dieses Erlebnis noch einmal mit ihr erleben könnte. Ihm kam der Gedanke an ein besonderes Lied. Er straffte sich etwas und fing an mit spielen.

**"She came to me one morning, one lonely Sunday morning,  
her long hair flowing in the mid-winter wind.  
I know not how she found me, for in darkness I was walking,  
and destruction lay around me from a fight I could not win."**

Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf und betrachtete ihn. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von ihm wenden. Zu sehr genoss sie seinen Anblick, wie er auf dem Barhocker saß und spielte. Seine Augen funkelten im Bühnenlicht. Seine Lippen die sich zur Melodie bewegten. Seine Arme, die sich sanft und doch kraftvoll an die Gitarre schmiegten.

**"She asked me name my foe then. I said the need within some men  
to fight and kill their brothers without thought of men or god.  
And I begged her give me horses to trample down my enemies,  
so eager was my passion to devour this waste of life."**

Er verlor sich in der Musik. Sein Blick fiel zur Bar. Das Licht reflektierte. Und doch spürte er wie sein Herz schneller schlug. Er fühlte etwas, er wusste nur nicht was. Er schloss seine Augen und sah ihr Bild.

**"But she would not think of battle that reduces men to animals,  
so easy to begin and yet impossible to end.  
For she the mother of all men had counciled me so wisely that  
I feared to walk alone again and asked if she would stay."**

Er zitterte innerlich. Er spürte ihre Lippen auf seinen. Fühlte ihr Haar, wie es sein Gesicht umspielte. Ihre Hände, die seine Nippel umkreisten.

Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

**"Oh lady lend your hand," I cried, "Oh let me rest here at your side."  
"Have faith and trust in me," she said and filled my heart with life.  
There is no strength in numbers. I've no such misconceptions.  
But when you need me be assured I won't be far away."**

Ihr Blick war auf ihn gerichtet. Sie spürte die Lust der Nacht noch immer.

Fühlte seine Härte. Wie brutal er sie stieß. Das Aufbäumen, das Schwinden der Sinne. Sie vergaß sich bei ihren Gedanken. Sie merkte nicht, wie sie aufstand und langsam Richtung Bühne ging.

**"Thus having spoke she turned away and though I found no words to say  
I stood and watched until I saw her black cloak disappear.  
My labor is no easier, but now I know I'm not alone.  
I find new heart each time I think upon that windy day.  
And if one day she comes to you drink deeply from her words so wise.  
Take courage from her as your prize and say hello for me."**

Als er die letzten Takte spielte, öffnete er die Augen. Es traf ihn wie ein Blitz, als er Joyce vor sich stehen, sah. Er legte die Gitarre weg und ging auf sie zu.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Keiner konnte etwas sagen. Er strich ihr eine Strähne aus ihren Gesicht und ließ seine Hand sanft in ihren Nacken gleiten.

Sie erwiderte seine Gesten und trat näher. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast und ihre Lippen trafen die seinen.

Es war ein inniger Kuss, der immer leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ihre Zungen trafen sich mit einer Gier, als hätten sie nie etwas anderes verlangt. Er legte seine Hand um ihre Taille und zog sie fest an sich. Ihre Hände fuhren seinen Rücken hinauf und vergruben sich in seinem Hemd.

Nach Augenblicken der Leidenschaft löste sich Giles von ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Er schaute sie fragend an und Joyce verstand.

Giles ergriff ihre Hand und führte sie aus der Bar.

Es regnete noch immer. Sie gingen durch den Regen, der kalt auf ihnen nieder fiel.

Sie schwiegen die ganze Zeit, als Giles einen Polizeiwagen entdeckte und lächeln musste. Er deutete auf das Auto, doch Joyce schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Heute Nacht will ich zu dir und dich ganz ungestört haben.", flüsterte sie und zog Giles zu einem wilden und leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich.

ENDE


End file.
